IS IT CRIME
by 1.krittika
Summary: a true incident..peep in..if u like give ur reviews...its precious


**Authors note:**

I have heard this from one of my friend…it's her real life experience...she wants to be a cop…now we r far away from each other…we rarely contact each other…I don't know weather she will be ever able to become a cop or nt...bt I think to share it…so wrote after taking her permission

I'm using pronoun throughout…u can think that she as any girl...I'm treating her as any cid female cop..U can think as u like...

Girls just read it and don't feel sorry…feel pity but not for the girl…

And boys whoever read this I need Ur valuable reviews….although I wrote it not for review but still…

**Story:**

It was a tiring day in the bureau…she is dog tired… she is driving back home at 8pm only thinking about her cozy bed... it was raining heavily…so her concentration was on the road fully...but her ears...the detective ears got a sound like.. "Aah choro..." in a young female voice

She immediately became alert and put her car to halt…. She waited for any more sound but can't get it…but she can't leave it as it is so she was about to get down the car taking her gun when she heard footsteps coming closer as if someone is running towards her…

It was a narrow lane and the street lights are not working so she descended down with her gun and torch…she found a girl of around 18-19 years running down the lane she went forward and catch the girl... the girl looked up at her and said "woo…wo..mein.."

And started crying... the girl was totally wet and was wearing salwar kamij, from her dress up and style it was clear that sheis not from a well to do family but a cultured one.. She patted the girls back with "dekho beta ghabrao mat..shant ho jao..batao kya hua…"

"aap aap kaun?"

"mein CID se hu..kya baat hey beta..aur tumhara gher kaha hey?"

the girl repeated "CID….didi..mein didi keh sakti hu na.."

"ha beta bolo.."

"didi mein shanti nagar mein rehti hu…yeaha tution perne ati hu.."

"acha chalo mere pass car hey mein tumhe chor deti hu..chalo"

The girl was frightened as a wet kitten so she even didn't protest for formality so went up to car and sat in it,..

The lady started the car and after some moments asked "beta naam kya hey tumhara.."

"Aarti.."

"tum itni ghabra kiu gayi thi..kya hua tha.."

The girl looked down "kuch nahi.."

"mujse keh sakti ho…sayed help ker saku.."

"ek larki ho ker jo gunah kiya uski saja bbhugat rahi thi koi madat nahi ker sakta…" and she broke down crying…

The lady stopped the car immediately.. turned to the girl kept a hand over her shoulder and pulled up her face with another "kiisne kaha ki larki hoke koi gunah kiya tumne?"

"to aur kya di…aur kya kahu…gherwale yeah baharwale larki hone ki sajah to sab dete hi rehte hey.."

"per hua kyat ha?"

She asked although she can guess little bit of it…

"aap bhi mujhe hi galat to nahi manogi na?"

"nahi beta bolo.."

"mein jaha tution perti hu woha aj barish ki bajase koi nahi aya…to mujhe madam ne jaldi chor diya…mein arahi thi..koi rickshaw bhi nahi mila…uss mahalle mein do teen larke the..hum jitni lerkiya woha parti thi unhe wo log cherte they.."

She stopped.. the lady handed over the water bottle to her she drank a little bit of water and continued..

"aj mein akeli arehi thi to wo log bapas comment kerna start kiya mein avoid ker ke agey bar rahi thi ki unme se ek lerke mere samne aker batamisi kerne laga..mein side se nikel rahi thi to usne.."

She again stopped and tears flowed down her eyes… the lady patted her back she took some deep breath then continued "usne mera haath paker ker apne aur khicha aur…mujse jaba….jabar..dasti…kerne ki koshish ki..baki larke has has rahe they..mein chilai to usne mere muh per haath..meine use kaat diya aur bhag rahi thi ki aap…aap mujhe mili.."

She started crying again…

The lady also had tears she started patting the girl on her back then asked "tum ne apne gherwalo se kahi yeah sab nahi bataya.."

"bataya per unn logo ko lagta hey ki meri hi koi galti hey.. wo kehte hey tune hi unn larke ko baraya hey warna aise hi koi aisa kuch keraga kya,…dim era kya kasoor hey ismein siwaye yeah ki mein ek larki hu.."

"nahi tumhari galti yeah hey ki tum darti ho…apne aap ko kasurwaar manti ho…"

"to mein kya karu?"

"himmet karo…kal subha sabse pehle unn lerko ke bareme eve teasing ka report likhna."

"nahi di badnami hogi.."

"kiu tumne kuch kiya?"

"per di.."

The lady took a deep breath…  
"chalo aab tumhe gher chor deti hu..yeh lo mera number raat ko sochna aur jarurat pare to call kerna.."

She started the car and drove to the direction the girl told on the way she said "Aarti yeah yaad rakhna aj ka din ka repetition kal bhi hosakta hey aur sayed tab koi na aye tumhare madat ke liye…aur aise chlte chlt ek din sayed bahut dr ho jaye.."

They reached her home the girl got down with "aap ki baton per sochungi jarur..thank u.."

"Aarti.. aur ek baat yeah kabhie mat sochna ki lerki hona koi gunah hey..kiuki ager larki na hoti to duniya na hoti.."

The girl nodded and the lady drove back her home..

She took a long shower then came back to her room.. she sat with her diary..

'aj fir se ek larki ko apne aap per sharam ayi…kiu..akhir kya sach mein larki hona gunah hey..'

She looked out of the window… suddenly there is a thunder and she jerked..

"aj bhi waise hi barish..waise hi..toofan…8 saal pehle jaise…aj meine Aarti ko kaha himmt kerne ko..per kya mein himmet ker payi thi?"

**Flashback starts**

8 years ago, this same girl is of about 18years.,she has quite developed figure and health than her age. she was really good in study.. her exam was knocking at the door… it's her H.S exam and she was very tensed.. her parents never allowed her to skip tution or even be a bit late..

She used to have tution in English from a sir..he was a professor in a college.. he was very good in teaching..

That day it was really raining heavily with thunder storm..she asked her mom the permission to skip her that tution but her father ordered "koi nahi jaraha hey to kya tum apne bareme socho..parai ko nuksaan pahuchane ka bahana cahiye bas…koi tution bunk nahi chalega.."

So she has to move…she was all wet when she reached the tutor's house to find she was only alone to reach there… her sir looked at her…he was alone in the house..his wife is away to somewhere…

He asked her to sit…and then brought her a towel..she was rubbing herself when suddenly her sir hugged her from behind.

"sir kya ker rahe hey aap..choriye aap…sir please.."

But that rascal was trying to get busy in making her under her control….but she was struggling hard…she was about to lose her power when suddenly the door bell rang and the the teachers wife's voice was heard as "arey aap ander ho kya..jaldi darwaja kholo bhig gayi mein."

The teacher left her.. she rushed to door..unlocked it and rushed pass his wife and directly rushed to her house..

That night she was caught with high fever…and after three days she recovered and told her mother all the things.. but her mother told "yeah baat tu kisise nahi kehegi…badnami teri hogi…aur wo to admi hey unhe kaun kuch kahega.."

She want to protest but all in vain..her father unaware of all this continues sending her to the tution…the sir used to lick her through eyes.. she cannot bear the stress and fared very badly in the exam…

Her father concluded its all due to the increasing number of her friends here so decided to send her to hostel…she had to agree..

It was the day before she has to leave for hostel…

That night she went to her room, and stood in front of the mirror.. she promised to herself..

"kuch bhi ho jaye mujhe police banna hey..kanun ke dayre mein rahker her aise darinde ko sabak sikhana hey..her uss ma baap ko samjhana hey ki mard ho ker wo log iss dniya se bara nahi ho sakta.."

**Flashback ends**

"aj mein ban gayi CID cop…sabak sikhati hu her aise darinde ko per aj bhi larkio ki ma-baap aisa sochte hey..kiu?kya sach mein larki hona guna hey?"

No one answers her…

.this is the question asked by every girl at some point of time…

But why…is this really a crime to be a girl…

**A/n: ** frnds spcly guys pls review


End file.
